The Division of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (DAIDS) of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH), is committed to the development of efficacious preventive vaccines against HIV-1 for worldwide use to end the AIDS epidemic. A wide assortment of candidate HIV-1 vaccines have reached Phase I clinical trials but only three vaccine regimens have advanced to efficacy testing. One of these 3 trials, designated RV144, has shown modest efficacy in humans and this result coupled with promising results from nonhuman primate (NHP) studies has now stimulated the field to continue to test more advanced vaccine candidates in humans. Thus, the discovery and development, of preventive HIV/AIDS vaccines may be within reach. To augment the development portion of the process for identifying and ultimately testing an improved HIV vaccine, NIAID will be using a staged development approach to allow the rapid advancement of promising HIV vaccine platforms to CGMP manufacturing for subsequent clinical testing. This project is for the development and manufacture of HIV vaccine candidates that have demonstrated success in NHP challenge studies, equivalent preclinical animal models or early human clinical trials, and have demonstrated manufacturing feasibility.